Some electrical systems are “headless” meaning that a user input device such as a keyboard, mouse, trackball, etc. is not used with the system. In fact, some headless devices do not have electrical connection points (e.g., ports) to which such typical types of user input devices could be connected. One example of a headless system is network attached storage (NAS) device such as may be used in a home-based computing environment.
Some headless systems, however, comprise operating systems and system firmware that may become inoperative. Without the aforementioned typical user input devices, recovery from such failures is problematic. Further, to the extent operating system and system firmware recovery mechanism are implemented, such mechanisms should be secure.